Many conventional service providers allow users to broadcast media content to other users. Such media content is often disseminated by way of live streaming broadcast. For example, the media content is streamed from broadcasting users that upload/broadcast the media content to recipient users that present the received media content. Typically, the service providers provide the network infrastructure for the users, but very little else. Therefore, these service providers have very limited control over what media content is broadcast, such as, e.g., copyrighted media content.
Current copyright protection schemes compare uploaded media content to an index of validated and protected content. If a match is made, a copyright claim is generated against the uploaded media content. Live video and audio streams can also be protected from matching content that is uploaded after the live video stream is received, as an index of validated content can be generated as the live media is received and processed. Any subsequently uploaded user video captured can be compared against the validated content to identify if the uploaded user video is unauthorized.
However, when a stream of media is created in real-time or near real-time, processing in the transcoding pipeline can sometimes take a long time and interruptions between when the public broadcast occurs and when the reference is uploaded can cause delays such that the user uploaded content is uploaded before the live stream is indexed. If user uploaded content is uploaded first or at a time when the matching system is offline, it will not match against the live reference since the reference has not yet been indexed. When the live reference is activated in the match system, it will claim newly uploaded user content but will not claim the previously uploaded user content.